Caelan Soulwood/(Alternate Universe)
Caelan of the Soulwood is a traveler, setting out on an adventure to explore the world. Born near the mountain of Aethyrmont, she has no parents that she knew of but was always well cared for and never had issues finding food. Her skin is notably darker than most people of the surrounding clan-held lands, or the Khailion Dominion to the southeast. Because of this, she has learned people treat her differently. It's her goal to see all the world's wonders, from the peak of Aethyrmont, to the city of Khailion, and even more places she hasn't seen outside of books. Unfortunately, she is soon to find that the world is changing drastically as the days continue to grow darker, people grow more violent as war erupts across the continents, wars between Paladins and Battle-Scarred Champions, between horselords and the immortal army. And at the heart of it all, the monsters of legend begin to crawl from the darkest recesses of the world. History TBW Appearance Caelan is five feet and eight inches tall, sporting bright green eyes as the most immediate feature. Her hair is long brown and curly, often held back by small, sharp twigs acting as pins. Caelan sports a svelte body, naturally skinny and low in fat but sporting a small share of muscle. The skin is reddish tan, similar to the colour of a red pine tree with a pale, fleshier tone mixed in. Bcause Caelan is low in fat, she does not have distinctly feminine features and instead looks rather androgynous. Personality Caelan was somewhat shy, with a tendency to avoid large groups of people. Regardless of this, she is trusting to a fault of friends, even those who are not truly friends. Caelan has little respect for laws or traditions (though her own morale code tends to fit within the realm of legality), a result of being raised alone in the woods. Regardless of this, Caelan has an urge to avoid killing animals, and is a practicing vegetarian. It is best to say Caelan best fits the Neutral-Good alignment. Possessions and Skills Armour *'Steel Barbute' A helmet made with wide eye holes, most commonly associated with the Khailion Empire. *'Steel Cuirass' *'White Gambeson' Unlike most gambesons, this one is designed for riding and as a result, opens at the back to allow the riding trousers on beneath it to be suited for riding. *'Steel Bracers' *'Steel Greaves' *'Gloves' Heavy and durable cloth gloves. *'Shoes' Wooden bottoms, and cloth sides and ties, these shoes are white to match Caelan's gambeson, with a heel carved in for riding. Weapons *'Second Son' the Bastard Sword 33 inches of steel, this sword was owned by Baldor the Bastard, before Caelan claimed it with her teacher. *'Longbow' A bow made for practice's sake, Caelan was given it by a traveler when she was young for hunting. Practicing for the use of defense, the girl developed strong longbow muscles. Skills *'Horsemanship' Caelan has a natural talent on a horse, where animals seem to enjoy her presence. Trivia *Caelan in her alternate universe form draws from Natalie Renderra, the Runescape Caelan, and Meaghan Locke, with an added sense of shyness and awkwardness associated with a younger Driez. *Caelan is unique for her world, being born of two separate species, the Nymphs and the Humans. This contributes to most of her more strange habits and appearances. *Caelan eventually will wield the sword Choronlann, which in the RSRP-verse was made by the Renderra family. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Youth Category:Female